User blog:RegFang/Regina
Regina (The time traveller) Regina is a teenage girl who lives in Pulau Rintis. Sometimes meet Boboiboy at the street but they don't have any connection. She often go to school late because she didn't know how to manage her time properly. One day while she's running she bumped at Ochobot. Accidentally, this ball of power had hurt very bad, so suddenly it activated her, giving her the power to travel through time, but this kind of activity messes everything, until she met a boy named Fang. An inexplicable incident was happened when they are drinking hot chocolate at Tok Aba's shop. Regina felt love at first sight at Fang. She knows that it's wrong because she fell in love with the boy whose younger than her. after some succesful impressions to Fang, Fang felt the same thing, claiming that he's the boyfriend of Regina. He said one time "Saya Suka Anda" at her but she have no idea what it really mean for Fang, She doubted about it until she realized... It's love. Regina's Personality She loves to make fun for the things that aren't funny enough. She has a light sense of humor and she is a hilarious young lady. Relationships Boboiboy Halilintar - When she first met him, she guaranteed that they will become friends. as the time goes by, they became playmates. Age doesn't matter in the game of checkers. Boboiboy Taufan - Regina was attracted to him because she thinks that he is the cutest among the three transformed Boboiboy. although he doesn't like Regina for being Fang's # 1 Fan. Boboiboy Gempa - He is Regina's neighbor but the two of them doesn't know each other yet. Probe - Regina's best friend. In spite of their differences, they've managed to get closer and closer. What Regina like about him was the part when Probe tells some of Adu du's gory secrets (such as Adudu's speeches whenever he sleeps). It was Adu du who made them close to each other and they didn't think that they are nemesis at all. Fang - Regina's sweetheart. They seemed not to make it obvious because they were escaoping from juicy gossips. Regina is often mistaken as Fang's elder sister because Regina looks older than Fang. Amar Deep - Regina's ex. The reason of their breakup is because Amar Deep talks too much especially about sports. Adu Du - The relationship between them is not quite good. He is getting jealous of Regina because She spent time to Probe more than him. He feels like he's missing probe because of his bestfriend. Iwan - Regina's laughtrip. He is always scared and his facial expression makes Regina laugh out loud. Ying - Regina's rival. She hates Ying for being familiar that Ying is Fang's ex. She noticed how closer they became right now but she has nothing to do with it since she knows that Fang is hers. Yaya - Regina thought that she wouldn't be rushing because she is a time traveller. However, every time Yaya comes nearer, She's in panic mode because her biscuits gave her trauma. Yaya is missing Regina since after Regina ate her biscuits. Gopal - Regina gives him advice on how to be physically fit. Regina is annoyed at him because she sees no improvement at Gopal cause' he is still eating plenty of sweets. We never know if the story would flow better or worse. Instead of living in the wrong track of life, however Regina is Trying to fix it up. -She travelled time just to undo her bad school habits and to attend the prom she'd missed years ago. but, whenever a person travels time, there is always a BUTTERFLY EFFECT. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butterfly_effect Category:Blog posts Category:Minor Characters